memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Alyssa Ogawa
| Assign = chief nurse, | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. | Icon1 = }} Alyssa Ogawa was a Human female, a Federation Starfleet officer in the 24th century. Biography Early life Alyssa, the daughter of Luci and Kenada Ogawa was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, on Earth in the year 2343. In 2361, Alyssa entered the Starfleet Medical Nursing Program and graduated in 2365 in the 95th percentile. After attaining the rank of ensign, Ogawa was assigned to Starbase 133 under Doctor Dalen Quaice. ( }}) The USS Enterprise-D In late 2365, Ogawa was transferred from Starbase 133 and was assigned to the nursing staff aboard the under chief medical officer Katherine Pulaski. In early 2366, she accompanied Pulaski on a mission of mercy to the Cardassian space station Terok Nor in the Bajoran system when a variation of the deadly Double Helix virus was infecting Cardassian and Bajoran alike with a 100% fatality rate. ( |Vectors}}) thumb|left|Alyssa Ogawa in 2370. Upon her return to the Enterprise she began serving under Dr. Beverly Crusher. Ogawa and Crusher became friends, and Crusher was so impressed with her work that she recommended that Ogawa be promoted to lieutenant, junior grade in 2370. ( ) Ogawa also developed a relationship with Lieutenant Andrew Powell from engineering and the two became engaged in 2370. They conceived a child together later that year. It was born in 2371. ( ) :In the novel ''The Genesis Wave, Book 3, which takes place in 2377, Ogawa's child was a girl named Suzi, and her husband Andrew was still alive. In the ongoing Star Trek: Titan series, however, the child is a boy named Noah Powell, and Andrew had been killed in the Dominion War.'' The USS Enterprise E Following the loss of the Enterprise-D in 2371, Ogawa was promoted to full lieutenant, and assigned to the new . During the ship's trip to 2063, she helped evacuate sickbay after the Borg began to overrun the ship. ( }}) Following Andrew's death, Alyssa and Noah became very close to Enterprise ''shipmate Ranul Keru, who had suffered a similar loss. Noah came to consider the Trill to be an uncle. ( ) The USS ''Titan In 2379, Ogawa and Noah transferred to the during its exploratory mission of the Gum Nebula, where she served under chief medical officer Shenti Yisec Eres Ree. ( ) The USS Challenger As of 2382 Ogawa was serving as chief medical officer aboard the Starfleet Corps of Engineers vessel during its mission to recover the . Ogawa oversaw Starfleet's efforts to recover the remains of the crew during that mission. Her assignment to the Challenger ended in 2383 due to the destruction of the vessel while investigating trans-slipstream. She awaited reassignment at Starbase 410. ( ) Return to the Titan By early 2386, Ogawa had returned to her position as head nurse aboard the Titan. ( ) Alternate realities thumb|Doctor Ogawa in an alternate reality In an alternate reality visited by Lieutenant Worf in 2370, Ogawa was a doctor and the chief medical officer of the . She held the rank of commander. She examined Geordi La Forge's body after he was killed in a Cardassian attack in 2370. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet chief medical officers category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet medical personnel category:starfleet nurses category:uSS Challenger personnel category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:uSS Titan personnel category:2343 births